Objectivement, Je suis Draco Malefoy
by Miss Rogue14
Summary: Draco Malefoy, 25 ans, 1m75. Cela c'est ce que vous connaissez de moi. Mais suis-je uniquement cela?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Alors comme j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas finir mes histoires quand je fais des fics à chapitres, j'ai décidé de m 'en tenir aux one-shots, en tout cas pour le moment !

Celui ci, et bien je m'ennuyais en cours de sociologie (cours qui n'ont rien à voir avec mes cours habituels et auxquels je décroche facilement), et j'ai intercepté deux mots : objectivité et subjectivité. Voilà ce que j'en ai fait … (Si ma prof voyait ça !)

J'espère que cela vous plaira,

Bonne lecture.

**Objectivement, je suis Lord Draco Malefoy.**

Objectivement, objectivement je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, j'ai 25 ans, je suis l'unique héritier de feu Lord Lucius Malefoy, mangemort avéré, mort le jour de la Grande Bataille.

Non, pas « Grande Bataille », je tombe dans le subjectif car elle n'est « Grande » que pour les gagnants. « L'ultime » alors ? Oui mais elle ne sera plus « ultime » si un des perdants rejaillit et décide que le survivant ne doit plus être. Définitivement subjectif ! Alors disons, pour être objectif, le « jour de la mort de Vous-savez-qui ».

Mais je m'égare.

Objectivement, je suis orphelin puisque ma mère s'est jetée entre une certaine lumière verte et moi.

Ceci dit, est ce que l'on peut dire que le fait de perdre ses parents, ou en tout cas que nos parents perdent la vie, fait de nous des orphelins ? Ne sont-ils pas supposés prendre soin de moi où qu'ils soient ? Enfin je parle de ma mère, parce que mon père n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Quoique cela non plus je ne peux pas l'affirmer. L'honneur des Malefoy… Mais mon image paternelle, la vraie, l'authentique, la chaleureuse, elle ne me vient pas de mon géniteur et donc puis-je être considéré comme orphelin étant donné que cet homme, mon parrain, mon père de cœur, est vivant ? Oui, bien sûre personne ne peut savoir tout cela, subjectivité donc.

Alors oui, objectivement, je suis orphelin.

Objectivement, je suis blond et j'ai les yeux bleus.

Objectivement, je mesure 1m75.

Objectivement, je fais des études en médicomagie pour tenter de laver la honte qui pèse sur mon nom de par les actions condamnables et condamnées de mon géniteur.

Objectivement, je n'aime que moi.

Objectivement, c'est ce que je suis, ce que les gens peuvent connaître très facilement de moi, ce qui s'étale dans les journaux.

Mais pourtant ce n'est pas moi. Moi, je suis entièrement subjectivité.

Subjectivement, je suis Dray, jeune homme solitaire qui se protège derrière une façade d'indifférence.

Subjectivement, ma mère nous veille tous les deux en compagnie de son cousin, Sirius, du haut de leur étoile, et mon père est Severus Rogue.

Subjectivement, j'admire mon père biologique autant que je le hais.

Subjectivement, j'appelle Tom Jedusor, Voldemort.

Subjectivement, mes cheveux ne sont pas blonds mais blancs.

Subjectivement, mes yeux ne sont pas bleus mais gris dans lesquels j'aimerais que se reflète une pointe de vert émeraude.

Subjectivement, je fais 2m2à lorsqu'un de mes camarades de classe passe à côté de moi et se ratatine sur lui même, pourtant, objectivement, je ne fais rien pour.

Subjectivement, je fais 1m10 lorsque je m'approche de son lit et que je le vois étendu dans ce lit trop blanc, les yeux fermés qui ne me répond pas, entouré de multiples bulles de « guérison » et d'une montagne de potions.

Subjectivement, je ne souhaite que le soigner et n'ai que faire de l'opinion de la société magique.

Subjectivement, J'aime Harry Potter.

Mais, objectivement, je ne lui dirais jamais.

**The END …**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà une suite à mon OS, ce qui n'était pas prévu. J'ai écris cette suite parce que j'étais inspirée sur le moment et parce que j'avais beaucoup aimé écrire la première partie. Ceci dit, la fin est une fin ouverte, c'est à dire que l'histoire peut aussi bien rester comme elle est et vous pouvez laisser libre court à votre imagination, ou peut être un jour je serais tentée de la continuer et d'en faire une histoire à part entière.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

**Objectivement, je suis Draco Malefoy**

Le beau au bois dormant … et bien … dormait toujours.

Le blond, pardon, celui-aux-cheveux-plus-argentés-que-blonds, avait pris le taureau par les cornes et il avait finalement décidé de s'inscrire à l'Université de médicomagie. Bien sûre, Draco étant ce qu'il était il se devait d'être le meilleur, ou en tout cas de tout faire pour, dans tout ce qu'il entreprend.

Il étudiait la médicomagie par lui même depuis le premier jour où le brun était tombé dans ce damned coma. A cette époque il l'avait fait seulement par désespoir, pour comprendre les informations qu'il arrivait à capter sur la santé de celui-qui-se-battait-pour-rester-le-survivant, c'est à dire pas beaucoup. C'était vraiment frustrant ! En même temps pourquoi qui que ce soit l'informerait, lui, Draco Malefoy, fils de mangemort, sur la santé de leur sauveur. Hmm non pas crédible...

Et puis imaginez le faire ami-ami avec la belette et compagnie. Alors oui il avouait qu'il ne les détestait pas, il pouvait même les trouver intéressants de temps en temps mais entre se l'avouer à lui même et le dire à haute voix il y a une marge ! Ou même une rivière, un lac ? Un océan ? … D'accord on a compris. Même si il essayait de tout manière il se ferait rabrouer.

Alors il étudiait, il se surpassait même, et il était le foutu meilleur de sa promo. Et ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses, vraiment, car plus de flatter sa fierté il allait pouvoir choisir n'importe quelle spécialité ET n'importe quel service de Sainte Mangouste !

Alors devinez quoi … Il avait choisi neuromagie et pas n'importe quel service, non non, celui où deux certains joyaux émeraude restaient cachés derrière des paupières trop lourdes. Ah cette précision était inutile ? Vous l'aviez déjà deviné ? Et bien grand bien vous fasse, au moins maintenant vous en êtes assurés.

Cependant ce que vous ignorez c'est le nom de ce service. Il s'agit de celui au fond du couloir qui est à l'extrémité nord de l'hôpital qui est à 15 minutes de marche de tout autre service. Vous l'aurez compris, il fallait vouloir y aller. Son nom officiel, celui écrit sur le papier était le service de l'espoir. N'est ce pas ironique ? Il semblait plutôt aux rares visiteurs qu'une fois dans ce service on perdait le dit espoir.

Autant dire que les futurs éventuels médicomages et infirmières ou autre personnel hospitalier ne se battaient pas pour être mutés ici. Il faut dire en plus que la conversation des patients n 'étaient pas de première qualité et les familles des patients se lassaient rapidement, ils perdaient espoir. On ne les encourageait pas beaucoup dans le sens contraire vous me direz.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il avait déposé sa candidature pour ce poste ses professeurs n'avaient pas compris. Ils avaient argumenté, tempêté, supplié pour qu'il change d'avis et qu'il ne gâche pas son talent ainsi.

Gâcher son talent !

Quand il avait entendu ce non-sens il avait faillit faire un massacre !

Sauver l'homme qu'il désespérait voir se réveiller un jour un gâchis !

Il avait serré les dents, plissé les yeux et pris sur lui. Pas de scandale, il ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer. On ne laisserait pas un psychopathe approcher le précieux survivant même si on reléguait ce dernier au service « espoir ».

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était maintenant en troisième année de médicomagie, Harry était dans le coma depuis quatre ans maintenant et Draco entrait d'un pas conquérant dans le service déterminé à changer la donne.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, va vous plaire. Pensez à me laisser votre avis )

Bonne lecture !

**Objectivement, je suis Draco Malefoy**

Il poussa la porte d'un pas décidé, et là … bug… Il se retrouva il ne sait trop comment à embrasser le sol. Il avait vaguement conscience que ses jambes s'étaient retrouvées emmêlées avec celle d'un autre individu. Il tenta de se relever mais échoua lamentablement. L'être capable de mouvement qui l'avait entraîné dans sa chute dégagea ses jambes ce qui lui permit de se retourner. Une main sauveuse entra dans son champ de vision. Il serra instinctivement cette main à l'évidence féminine et d'une traction énergique il se retrouva campé fermement sur ses deux pieds. Il leva les yeux et fit face à deux puits de chocolats et une broussaille brune. Son « merci » s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il reconnu Miss-je-sais-tout-Granger.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » fut tout ce qui arriva à sortir de sa gorge.

« Malefoy ! Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. On m'avait annoncé l'arrivée d'un brillant neuromage et je me retrouve avec toi ! »

« Tu – tu m'attendais ? » Draco s'en voulut de bégayer si lamentablement.

« Oui je suis la chef de service. » Ça, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout ! Il s'attendait à pouvoir manipuler le personnel du service pour qu'ils le laissent vaquer à ses occupations - c'est à dire s'occuper d'Harry – sans qu'ils ne posent de question mais avec Granger dans ses pattes cela risquait d'être plus ardu.

« Ton doyen à l'université est venu me voir en personne pour me demander, ou même me supplier, de te faire changer d'avis. Comme quoi dans un tel service tu allais gâcher ton potentiel, tes qualités … Bien sûr jusqu'à maintenant je ne savais pas que c'était toi dont il s'agissait et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. »

Draco se força encore une fois à garder son calme face à la manie qu'avaient ses professeurs de dénigrer sa volonté de porter secours à Harry – ou au moins d'essayer . Oui bon, c'est vrai qu'à leur décharge ils ne savaient rien de ses plans. Savaient-ils même que leur sauveur se trouvait au fin fond de l'hôpital dans ce service de « l'espoir » ?

Un son lointain le fit revenir au moment présent. Granger était en train d'essayer de se faire entendre. Tout repose ici dans le verbe « essayer ».

« …savoir…veux… » Elle commençait à être relativement agacée par son manque d'attention flagrant.

« Tu disais ? » Masque parfait, petit haussement de sourcil.

« Que fais tu ici ? Ce service ne pourra pas servir ta carrière, ici nous faisons partie des oubliés. Je me bats chaque semaine pour que les elfes n'oublient pas de vider les poubelles, nous cuisinons nous-mêmes nos déjeuners – ce qui n'est pas de la gastronomie cinq étoiles je te préviens -, les gros bonnets veulent nous enlever une bonne partie de nos subventions déjà maigres. »

« Soit sûre que mon choix est mûrement réfléchi et je te serais gré de ne pas douter de mes capacités décisionnelles. Oublie mes professeurs, je resterai et mes raisons ne regardent que moi. » Draco refluait tant bien que mal sa consternation face au tableau que Granger venait de lui décrire. C'était des êtres humains que l'on traitait ici ! Et ils étaient vivants ! Attendait-on qu'on les laisse mourir ?

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en coin de fleurir malgré son antipathie vieille de dix ans envers Draco. Cela faisait bien longtemps – sinon depuis toujours – qu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un d'aussi volontaire vis-à-vis de son service. Elle y tenait à ce service, elle le défendrait toutes griffes dehors. C'était son chez elle, et, plus que tout, c'était le lieu de résidence de son meilleur ami. Elle avait essayé, la première année, alors qu'elle était déjà en deuxième année de médicomagie grâce à ses excellentes notes aux ASPICs, de récupérer Harry et de l'installer chez elle – Hermione avait récupéré la maison de ses grands-parents qu'elle avait aimés tendrement – mais cela lui avait été refusé. Elle ne comprenait pas cet entêtement à vouloir le garder à Sainte Mangouste alors qu'ils ne s'en souciaient guère et le reléguaient à cette aile perdue. De dépit, après avoir obtenu son diplôme de médicomage potioniste, elle avait exigé d'avoir la responsabilité du service de « l'espoir ». Hermione comprenait parfaitement l'agacement de Malefoy face aux revendications de ses professeurs, elle aussi était sortie major de promotion avec deux ans d'avance et avait dû se battre pour imposer son choix. Ce qu'elle ne percevait pas en revanche, concernant Draco, c'est ce qui l'amenait LUI ici. Cependant, elle décida de lui laisser une chance.

« Bienvenue parmi nous. » déclara – t - elle finalement. « Je vais te présenter l'équipe. » Draco se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui emboiter le pas.

Devant eux s'étendait un long couloir bordé de portes qui s'achevait sur une grande pièce. Assez étrangement pour cette aile perdue de l'hôpital des sorciers, on ne se croyait plus, ici, dans un centre hospitalier. Des tableaux aux encadrements colorés représentaient de beaux paysages que les patients de ce service ne pouvaient, de toute manière, pas admirer. Cependant, ils participaient, tout comme les plantes qui s'épanouissaient de ci de là, à alléger l'humeur des « conscients ». Si les soignants n'évoluaient pas eux mêmes dans un cadre propice, comment pourraient – ils transmettre l'envie de vivre si nécessaire aux patients dans le coma ? Ceci était la philosophie d'Hermione pour ses « protégés ».

Elle mena Draco jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la cuisine – salle à manger. Une cuisinière de « grand-mère » s'étalait sur tout un pan de mur avec son énorme four et ses 6 feux. A droite, un large plan de travail avec des corbeilles de fruits et légumes et tout un tas d'ustensiles suspendus au-dessus. Au centre, plusieurs petites tables collées les unes aux autres autour desquelles de confortables fauteuils et canapés qui semblaient avoir eu milles vies invitaient à se reposer et à déguster un bon repas.

Un détail attira l'attention de Draco, dans une étagère d'un antique buffet se trouvait une vingtaine de fioles de potions vides. Que cela faisait – il dans une cuisine ? N'avaient – ils pas un labo de potion alors que leur chef de service est elle-même médicomage potioniste ?

Hermione interrompit ses pensées en lui signifiant de s'installer pendant qu'elle allait chercher son équipe.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà mon tout nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires pour le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous avait plu malgré tout ! Pensez à me donner votre avis pour celui ci )

Bonne lecture.

**Objectivement, je suis Draco Malefoy**

Granger revint très rapidement avec deux personnes que Draco ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver ici. S'avançaient devant lui deux de ses anciens « camarades » de Poudlard. L'un avait beaucoup changé – plus grand, plus mince, presque fragile, le port de tête plus assuré – Draco sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se jouer de lui. Neville Londubat avait, à l'évidence, prit du caractère et l'orage qui grondait dans ses prunelles montrait qu'il en avait trop vu. Que lui était-il arrivé ? La guerre, bien sûr, mais Draco pensait, sentait, qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Lui qui aimait les défis décida de percer ce mystère.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit réaliser que l'ancien griffondor lui tendait la main et attendait que Draco se décide à lui rendre son salut. Sur un coup de tête, il se saisit de cette main amicale – ou tout du moins alliée – et apprécia la poigne ferme de son vis-à-vis. Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence avant que Draco ne se tourne vers la deuxième personne présente.

Son meilleur ami avait bien caché son jeu. Bien sûr le blond savait que son ancien camarade de serpentard avait passé, il y a quelques mois, son concours d'infirmier et qu'il avait de ce fait décroché un emploi à Sainte Mangouste. Assez étrangement, Blaise aimait passer du temps avec les gens, les écouter, prendre soin d'eux. Cela lui apportait un équilibre et il n'avait alors plus besoin de porter ce masque qu'on lui avait imposé afin de se fondre dans une société qui attendait de lui qu'il se tourne vers Voldemort alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il savait pourquoi Blaise était dans ce service mais pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Sa petite sœur devait très probablement faire partie des « protégés » de Granger. La famille Zabini avait été attaquée par un ex amant vexé de s'être vu remercié par Madame Zabini. Cet homme, dont aucun adjectif ne peut être assez fort pour le qualifier, avait ainsi assassiné froidement de deux Avada la mère et le petit frère de Blaise. Sa petite sœur, qui était cachée derrière une lourde tapisserie, avait été repérée par l'homme et il avait eu le temps de lui lancer deux Doloris avant l'arrivée des aurors. Le choc dû à ce à quoi elle avait assisté, couplé aux sorts particulièrement nocifs pour un tout jeune enfant, avaient causé le coma dans lequel elle était plongée depuis plusieurs semaines.

Draco s'avança pour donner à son ami une franche accolade et lui transmettre tout son soutien. Blaise, malgré tout, savait parfaitement que les questions viendraient en temps et en heure. De son coté, il avait une petite idée de la raison qui avait pu pousser le blond à venir jusqu'ici.

Hermione et Neville étaient assez surpris d'être témoins d'autant d'effusion de la part des serpentards, surtout devant témoins. Cependant, c'est vrai que, depuis quelques semaines, ils avaient appris à connaître Zabini et avaient découvert un jeune homme sérieux et attentionné avec tout le monde.

La brunette se chargea de rompre le moment afin de présenter officiellement les deux nouveaux venus.

« Neville est notre perle ! Il s'occupe des plantes nécessaires pour les potions et il gère aussi le ménage et les stocks. Nous faisons la cuisine à tour de rôle mais c'est lui le plus doué. » Neville lui offrit un grand sourire de reconnaissance. « Tu vas devoir t'y mettre aussi Draco. » Ce dernier tiqua à l'utilisation de son prénom. Il allait sûrement devoir s'y faire.

« Blaise, comme tu dois t'en douter, est notre seul et unique infirmier. Autant te dire qu'il ne chôme pas. Nous avons ici dix patients qui dépendent entièrement de lui et il s'affranchit de sa tache avec zèle. » Le concerné la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Et c'est tout ? Vous n'avez pas une deuxième équipe pour tourner ? Quand vous arrêtez vous ? »

« Neville et moi ne sommes pas nécessaires en permanence. En général l'un de nous deux a son week-end et l'autre a deux jours de congés en semaine. Nous restons néanmoins joignables 24h/24. Quant à Blaise, Poppy Pomfresh, qui est à la retraite, vient le relever deux jours par semaine selon ses disponibilités. Pour ce qui est des nuits, heureusement que la magie existe ! Elle nous permet de placer des charmes sur nos protégés afin de prévenir celui d'entre nous qui est d'astreinte en cas de problème. Je vais refaire les plannings afin de t'y intégrer et je te le transmettrai. »

Neville trouva d'intervenir « En attendant à table ! Il n'y a pas mieux pour faire connaissance et c'est chaud ! Après le déjeuner Blaise et Hermione te présenteront nos protégés. »

Ils s'attablèrent avec plus ou moins de style. Les deux griffondors s'affalèrent tandis que les serpents s'assirent doucement avec soin, Blaise clairement plus à l'aise. Il avait eu le temps, ces dernières semaines, de se familiariser avec l'ambiance propre aux griffondors et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait plutôt bien. C'était reposant ! Il n'avait pas besoin de se tenir en permanence sur ses gardes et il pouvait relâcher ses barrières protectrices.

D'un mouvement de baguette précis, Neville disposa un lourd faitout en terre cuite au centre de la table. Une bonne odeur de thym et de tomate, mélangés à un fumet de viande s'en échappait. Draco en avait l'eau à la bouche bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Si c'était à cela que ressemblaient les repas médiocres que lui avaient annoncés Granger, il en voulait bien tous les jours. Certes ce n'était pas de la gastronomie recherchée à la présentation parfaite mais peu importe, Draco ne demandait qu'à apprécier ces choses simples qui lui ont été interdites pendant si longtemps. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait abaisser son masque. Il s'accordait d'abord une période d'analyse.

« Bœuf Bourguignon pour tout le monde ! C'est une sorte de stew à la française. », annonça fièrement Neville.

« Hey la classe ! A notre table, messieurs, aujourd'hui nous avons la french touch. » Hermione essayait de détendre l'ambiance et à en voir les prémices de sourires des serpentards, cela avait l'air de bien fonctionner.

« Pourquoi utiliser un aussi grand plat pour seulement nous quatre ? » S'interrogea Draco.

« Nous quatre ? Nos protégés mangent aussi tu sais. On ne tient pas à ce qu'ils ressemblent à des sacs d'os en se réveillant. »

« Mais … ils ne peuvent pas manger d'aliments solides. Vous ne leur donnez pas des potions nutritives ? » Draco put alors lire clairement l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans les yeux chocolat de Granger et sut qu'elle avait encore usé de son génie. Mais chut, il ne fallait surtout pas lui dire qu'il avait pensé cela. Malefoy ne le pouvait pas Draco lui oui.

« Je pars de l'idée qu'il faut donner envie à nos protégés de revenir parmi nous et que leur faire ingurgiter un truc infâme qui attaque tous leur sens n'est pas la meilleure idée. Alors j'ai essayé de trouver une solution pour transformer nos repas et pouvoir les leur faire manger. On n'est pas des chefs mais c'est quand même meilleur que les potions nutritives ! »

« J'imagine ! Mais comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » Hermione sourit face à l'enthousiasme de Draco.

Draco – dans son esprit elle avait déjà laissé tomber le « Malefoy ». Ce n'était clairement pas « Malefoy » qu'elle avait eu devant elle ces deux dernières heures.

« Avec l'aide de mon mentor on a réussi à coupler une potion qui par quelques gouttes rendait l'aliment liquide tout en gardant les saveurs du plat et un sort pour envoyer la nourriture dans l'organisme. Le but est de donner au dormeur l'illusion de réellement manger, sentir, goûter et apprécier son repas. »

« Bravo ! Sincèrement. Qui est ton mentor ? Je ne vois pas qui a pu t'épauler ainsi et t'enseigner autant. »

« Oh, tu les rencontreras sûrement plus tard. » Draco, déçu, sentit qu'il allait devoir se contenter de cette réponse pour le moment. En tout cas cela expliquait la présence de fioles vides dans la cuisine. Il était bluffé par cette performance et commençait à se dire que finalement il serait peut être intéressant de travailler avec Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le 5ème chapitre. Merci pour vos encouragements. Vous vous posez pas mal de questions, c'est plutôt bon signe ! Des hypothèses sur le mentor d'Hermione ont même été lancées ! à tort ou à raison ? à suivre …

Un grand merci tout spécial pour mon amie et correctrice : Glee !

Bonne lecture et continuez à me laisser vos avis !

Chapitre V

Succulent !

Repus, les quatre collègues conversaient doucement. Hermione lui parlait de ses différents protégés. Elle avait souhaité les présenter à Draco avant d'aller les voir. Elle estimait que si c'était elle qui se trouvait dans le coma et sachant que l'on ignorait si les personnes comateuses entendaient ou non, elle n'apprécierait pas entendre parler d'elle dans la même pièce comme si elle n'était pas là.

C'était quelque chose que Draco aimait chez Granger, elle traitait les malades non pas comme des « cas » mais comme des personnes individuelles avec un passé, des envies et des sentiments. Elle avait pris le temps de lui détailler les âges, familles, situations, et centres d'intérêts de chacun. Bien sûr elle lui avait aussi expliqué les raisons qui les ont conduits dans le coma et les différentes difficultés qu'ils rencontraient pour les en sortir. Vous vous doutez bien que Draco était particulièrement intéressé par le récit concernant Harry mais il se surprit lui-même à vouloir s'investir dans la guérison de tous les protégés. Finalement, l'endormie qu'il connaissait le mieux était Ophélie, la petite sœur de Blaise. D'ailleurs il n'était pas très inquiet pour cette dernière, elle était plongée dans une sorte de coma naturel causé par sa magie et son corps qui ont juste besoin de se ressourcer. Une fois que cela sera fait elle devrait se réveiller toute seule, mais, à ce moment là, elle devra sans aucun doute reprendre des forces physiques et être soutenue psychologiquement. Ce qui lui était arrivé était loin d'être anodin.

« Viens, je t'emmène leur dire bonjour ! » déclara Hermione.

« Oui enfin ça risque d'être à sens unique. » ajouta Neville.

« Tu auras l'air malin si l'un de nos protégés se réveillait à ce moment là et lui répondait. » plaisanta Blaise.

S'enchaînèrent ensuite les chambres, les visages endormis, les mots attentionnés d'Hermione et les silences lui faisant écho. Mais elle ne s'en offusquait pas et continuait à raconter les nouvelles, à décrire le temps ou à annoncer le menu du repas de ce soir – une tartiflette, Draco en bavait d'avance, intérieurement bien sûr.

Les chambres étaient à l'image du service : chaleureuses, vivantes et personnelles. Là des visages souriants, ici des dessins, affiches ou tableaux qui, on le devinait, représentaient des sujets chers aux dormeurs. Les Bizarr Sisters succédaient à des bébés licornes, les couleurs de poufsouffles, les canons de Chudley ou même des affiches grandeur nature du sauveur du monde sorcier. Certains avaient de piètres goûts selon Draco, cela ne s'appliquait évidemment pas à Léandre, l'adolescent de 17 ans dont les murs de la chambre arboraient l'effigie de Harry. Mais des Veracasses ? Sincèrement, comment peut-on apprécier ces animaux sans s'appeler Rubéus Hagrid ? Cette chère Vénusa, jeune quinquagénaire, avait des goûts douteux.

A leur passage dans la chambre d'Ophélie, Draco décida de faire fit de Malefoy et de déposer un baiser tendre sur le front de la petite fille. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup aimée, elle qui était la seule à prendre la liberté de jouer avec ses mèches blondes sans qu'il ne se fâche. Hermione l'observa attendrie mais se passa de commentaires.

Ils étaient à présent devant la dernière porte. Draco sentait ses mains devenir moites tant il angoissait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi, ce n'était pas comme si Harry allait se réveiller tout d'un coup et lui hurler dessus. Non, cela il espérait que ça viendrait plus tard – les hurlements en moins avec un peu de chance, l'espoir fait vivre dit-on. Il prit une grande inspiration qu'il espérait discrète – un Malefoy ne stressait pas. A l'évidence, Draco, lui, si. Mais il ne souhaitait pas le laisser paraître.

Hermione poussa la porte et le guida à l'intérieur.

La chambre était très claire, probablement orientée plein sud, de lourds doubles rideaux d'un bleu profond encadraient la fenêtre. Sur les murs s'alignaient de nombreuses photos où Draco aurait pu reconnaître – si elles avaient été le sujet principal de son attention – les différents amis de Harry, Granger et Weasley largement en tête, la famille rousse au complet, plusieurs membres du personnel de Poudlard dont le garde Hagrid et d'autres personnes que Draco n'avait jamais vues que dans les journaux : les parents et le parrain d'Harry. Il aurait également pu se voir sur une photo d'un match de quidditch.

Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour la forme endormie, corps frêle perdu dans ce lit trop blanc. L'homme était entouré par un large nombre de bulles magiques de différentes couleurs qui renseignaient sur son état plutôt incertain. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait réellement bien avoir qui le retenait dans le coma ?

« Si seulement je le savais … » répondit Hermione sans même que Draco ne se soit rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

« J'ai essayé de comprendre, j'ai fait tous les tests que je connais, j'ai fait venir plusieurs spécialistes de cultures différentes mais rien ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire. » continua Hermione et Draco pouvait entendre le désespoir dans sa voix. Si Miss-je-sais-tout elle-même était désemparée, qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ?

« Draco, je sais que vous ne vous vous aimez pas mais, s'il te plaît, promets-moi d'essayer malgré tout. Nous n'avons jamais été amis mais je respecte ton intelligence et te serais énormément reconnaissante si tu trouvais ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez Harry. » Draco se retint de hurler au scandale, bien sûr qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour aider Harry, il n'était là que pour cela – que pour lui. Mais évidemment Hermione l'ignorait. Alors, en bon Malefoy, il répondit :

« Je n'ai que faire de ta reconnaissance Granger et Potter m'importe peu » Menteur ! s'insulta-t-il « mais je suis un médicomage et en tant que tel je ne fais aucune différence entre ceux qui ont besoin de mes soins. » Et toc ! Le Malefoy en lui était fier comme un paon et Draco était heureux d'avoir pu rendre claire sa volonté de soigner Harry.

« Tant mieux. » répondit Hermione « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » hum hum ça Draco en doutait mais bon, passons. « Je te fournirai une copie de tous les dossiers de mes protégés ce soir, en attendant, fais comme chez toi, je dois retourner à mon travail. »

« Bien, à plus tard Granger. »

Et elle quitta la pièce non sans avoir déposé une bise légère sur le front de son meilleur ami.

Le voilà ici, à sa place. Par quoi commencer à présent ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait pensé qu'il trouverait un médicomage incapable aux cotés d'Harry, un qui n'aurait juste pas pensé aux bons traitements, un dont il aurait pu se débarrasser facilement. Pas Granger qui avait du passer au crible tous les sorts, toutes les potions et même les technologies moldues pour réveiller le Golden Boy. Que pouvait-il bien ajouter à cela ?

Il s'avança doucement vers le petit lit d'Harry, presque à reculons, et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Il se permit de repousser une mèche noir corbeau qui troublait l'harmonie du visage d'Harry. Cela lui donnait l'air encore plus vulnérable. Et il était tellement pâle ! Draco prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il allait y arriver. Ils allaient y arriver. Tous ensemble. Il le fallait, cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Ils reverraient les deux émeraudes qu'ils aimaient tant. « Courage Draco ! » se morigéna-t-il.


End file.
